Typical Chase
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: It was a challenge, helping a friend, and all topped off with a sincere thank-you.- Light Yuma/Kotori, Skyshipping.


**Me: Heya! My FIRST ZeXal story!**

**Logan: What the hell? Aki can't be in the opening author's notes then can she?**

**Kotori: That's why I'm here.**

**Logan: Wah? Your a thirteen year old slu-girl!**

**Kotori: I am NOT a slut!**

**Me: No offense birdy, but have you SEEN your school uniform! Seriously, Asuka compared to you looks like a tomboy!**

**Logan: *Nods***

**Kotori: Argh! My name is Kotori! K-O-T-O-R-I! Your as annoying as Yuma! **

**Me: No, LOGAN'S as annoying as Yuma. I am actually bearable. *Any authors that are reading this and know me well...just don't say ANYTHING...at all...***

**Logan: ARGH! Bebe do****esn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D-ZeXal. This is going to take some getting used to...**

**Me: Source of shipping name: Skyshipping (KotoriXYuma), reason: Yuma often says 'kattobingu daze, ore!', which roughly translates to 'I'm flying to the sky!' and Kotori's name means 'bird of luck;...so both are associated with the sky XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-YumaKotori (Skyshipping): Typical Chase-**_

"Ohayo, Yuma!" Kotori greeted cheerily, waiting by his front door as pure usual. Well, not pure usual, considering the fact he always saw her when he entered school. However, it was getting to be a typical routine that the two of the youthful humans sashayed together in the early hours of the summer morn, with a care-free abudence to life and whatnot.

"Ohayo, Kotori!" Yuma cheered back with a beaming and childlike, closing the door on his way out. Well, more like slammed the door, but the person reading this should get the gist of what the author is saying, right?

Right. Now, back on with the story.

"So, how was your sister this morning?" Kotori quizzed, which made Yuma go a little depressed. The green haired girl then looked puzzled by his newly aquirred behaviour, the emotion clearly showing on her face.

"Eh? Yuma, are you okay?" The third question today, she inquired again.

"...Nee-chan was teasing me about someone." Was all he said.

"Who-" She was cut off by Yuma, quite rudely infact.

"Never mind!" He raged, but not in a bad way. In fact, Kotori would have to say that he was acting..._embarrassed._

The green haired girl then took note of his current state, so decided to shift away from that topic, onto a completely new and fresh one, in the hopes that the spikey haired boy would return to his hyperactive normal self.

Seeing him depressed...was just foreign...to just about **_anyone_** who lived within the city.

"So Yuma...you going to do any 'kattobingu' today?" Kotori asked a little more happy, although in this case, the question was pretty rhetorical. Yuma then suddenly snapped out of his depressive mood, and jumped to the sky.

"Kattobingu daze, ore!" He suddenly jeered up at the open natural ceiling, a smirk playing out on his features. Kotori sighed, maybe depressive Yuma was a little better than pumped up Yuma...

"Well...I guess your feeling better, I'd better list all the things that makes you better or excited, so I can avoid making the same mistake for next time, so let's list them, they are; Food, Dueling, Mention of 'kattobingu', sleeping and mentioning the nearness of the weekend." She listed, but smiled at her friends antics.

Yuma then looked at her, with a small glint in his eye.

"Hey Kotori! Race 'ya to school!" He challenged, pointing at the unexpecting girl. Without warning, he suddenly took off, leaving Kotori behind.

"W-wait! Yuma!" She called, but Yuma was already half way down the street. She sighed, and began to run after him.

A few minutes later, she was begining to feel the side affects of not warming up first. It wasn't that she was unfit or anything - she just wasn't much of an early excersize type of person.

"Will...you...wait...up...Yuma!" The different green shaded girl desperatly tried to gasp up air rapidly into her lungs, failing with each impact of the oxygen chemical gas, for her body required more than she could currently carry.

"Nah! You hurry up!" He teased back, causing Kotori to get a little frustrated, and pumped her up to the extreme.

"Right, then I'll beat you!" She began to run even faster, until she was nearly at Yuma's heels. Yuma, on the other hand, was outstanded how fast she could actually run in such a short amount of time.

"Sugoi*!" He complimented, before rotating his head back around and running a little faster than what was 'normal', for the energetic thirteen year old aspiring duelist.

However...

"AH!" He suddenly heard a wail, followed by what sounded like a crash. Yuma stopped dead, and turned around.

"Kotori!" He quickly dashed back, to see Kotori, down a steep wall on the street below. Why the streets were so high up in the first place, the spikey haired duelist would probably never know. He slid down to where she was, where Kotori was gripping her ankle tightly.

She looked up at him, offering a brave smile.

"Kotori, are you okay?" He asked. Her brave smile then turned into a weaker one, which was also symbolizing she was embarrassed by the whole current events that were happening.

"Y-yeah...hang on, I think I can stand..." She tried to stand, however she ached in pain and fell, only to be caught by Yuma, whom just shook his head.

"Baka...how'd you even fall down this wall in the first place?" He teased, but was actually showing signs of mayjor concern. Kotori, whom was on one leg, blushed due to embarrassment.

"Umm...I was kind of running a bit too fast to control...and hey! Who are you calling a baka!" She pushed him away, only to fall back down again. Yuma sighed, she could be so darn stubborn sometimes.

"Damnit..." She cussed under her breath sharply. Yuma then turned around, and bent on his knees, outstretching his hands to his back.

"Come on, we ain't gonna get to school on time with you being a limp and all." Kotori blushed a little.

"Well, you can hop, can't 'ya?" The green haired girl then realized she was stalling, and did her best to climb onto his back. When they were in a strong position, Yuma began to walk the long walk to school, Kotori clinging onto his back.

Whilst walking, something continued to flare up in the young boys mind, which had an inkling to be released any second.

"Neh, Kotori?"

"Hai?"

"...Do you think I'm weird?"

"Eh?"

"Just a question, you don't have to answer..." Kotori looked at his face from the side, and smiled.

"Yeah, you are a little. But that isn't a bad thing! Your unique!"

"I see. Doumo*."

As they reached the school building (which had been in silence, with the occasional 'are you okay?' from Kotori), Yuma looked back to the green haired girl, whom gazed back with honey-comb eyes.

"Can you limp with your arm around my shoulder from here?" He asked. Kotori then noticed the few students whispering and staring at the two of them, with the occassional giggle.

"Yeah, okay." SHe smiled, as she was gently let down from Yuma's back, and then limped the rest of the way, with Yuma supporting her.

When they got to the nurses office, the school nurse, whom had short blonde hair and blue eyes, gave a small smile.

"So, your 'gonna be next, kay?" She told them.

"Ah, thanks alot, Peal-sensei." The nurse winked at the two of them.

"Alright, I'll see you two lovebirds in a minute." Kotori blushed, and Yuma looked away, pretending not to have heard.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Yuma?"

"What?"

"Arigatou."

"Heh..." Yuma then blushed a little, but just shook it off.

"Well, I needed you to get well, I do need a cheerleader."

"WHAT?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Yuma! Argh! You are so stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And above the two bickering children, a blue figure with one golden eye obsevered the two bickering children, and smirked lightly.

"Observation Number twelve, people argue when they are embarrassed when it comes to an 'emotion', called love."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, I made a cameo appearance. <strong>

**Logan:...This was alright.**

**Kotori: 0_0**

**Me: Oh yeah! How'd I do, guys? Bad? Good? Terrible? Amazing?**

**Kotori: Terrible.**

**Me: Why you little...**

**Aki: So this is my replacement...**

**Kotori: REPLACEMENT? **

**Aki: Get badass. You'll be respected that way XD**

**Kotori: I may take you up on that offer actually...**

**Me and Logan: SH!T, RUN!**


End file.
